Shadow Chronicles
by OverlordMiles
Summary: An adventure/humor story based off of Pokemon Gale of Darkness/Colosseum. OC's are accepted, please just PM me. I don't want the reviews section spammed with OC's. Name, Age, Pokemon (Only 3), Occupation, Gender, and backstory/other misc. information. Thanks for the support, I'm fine with criticism but not flaming!
1. The New Beginning

Ace had always enjoyed TV shows and movies about crime. The ones with the clever criminals who always framed someone. He had never wanted to be in one. And this time, he was the one who was framed. At least that's what he thought. Being ten, he wouldn't know the difference between a peanut and a cashew or an oak tree and a pine tree. It was the disadvantage of not going to school. Where he was, he didn't know the difference between being framed and being kidnapped.

How had this all started? Why was a lone ten-year-old stuck in a rusty jail cell with a small bed and a barely working sink? Of course, he had no idea, since the past day was just a blur. For some reason, his parents had been on the ground, taking a nap, in a puddle of fruit punch. That's how he would have explained it. Two large men had grabbed him and said that there was ice cream in the back of the car. That was pretty much all Ace had remembered.

From all the shows he had watched, the criminals always had a way to sneak out. Some clever and mischievous way. He had to devise a plan. So, he readied his voice and started crying.

"Be quiet little kid! I'm trying to work here!" an angry voice echoed from across the hall. He ignored this and continued his wailing. "Shush before I come over there!" the same voice countered. Still, the lamenting continued. Finally, the man, who was dressed in a lab coat with a pair of shades, stomped over to the cell and opened the door. "If you don't stop crying RIGHT NOW-" he yelled, but was interrupted as Ace ran between his legs. Ace kicked the door shut and turned the key. Like any good prison movie, the escapee needed a cool catchphrase. "Hasta la vista." he stated coolly, then ran down the hallway.

The walls were an industrial white color, with thin lines of blue light etched along them. The ground was a solid gray. Ace had slowed to a walk to conserve his energy and to prevent from drawing attention to himself. He had started thinking about what he would do when he got out. Find his parents? Leave on his own? He came up with a few more options until footsteps interrupted his thought. His first instinct was to run into the nearest room. He ran a few steps forward and jerked to the left. Ace pushed the door shut and observed his surroundings. It seemed to be a briefing room of some sorts. Like the halls, it had a bright and futuristic feeling to it. There was a headset, some kind of arm guard, and a belt with a Pokeball on it. He put all of these on. Ace had heard about people holding Pokemon in small balls colored red and white. He had never had one to himself. He picked up the ball and tossed it. There was a flash of shining light that almost blinded him. A voice came from his headset.

"**Number 125-Electrabuzz. Moves- Discharge, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunderbolt. This Pokemon is the evolved form of Elekid.'**_Electabuzz is a slightly humanoid and slightly feline creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes, one of which is shaped like a lightning bolt. It has a long, cat-like tail. The three toes on Electabuzz's feet are arranged like that of a bird's foot, while its hands have a human appearance, with five fingers on each hand. Electabuzz has two sharp fangs and a pair of antennae. In the dark, Electabuzz will glow a light blue with the electrical charge stored inside of it.' "_

Ace completely ignored this and gazed at the creature. It was slightly larger than he was. It had yellow skin and looked like a mix between a human and a cat. It looked cool though. The Pokemon stared at him with a confused look. Some voice was talking to him. _Who are you? _He glanced in different directions, confused about who was talking to him. After he discovered they were the only ones in the room, he looked back at the creature. "You talking to me?" Ace asked. _Yes._


	2. The Escape

_**Author's Notes/Comments:**_

_**Please give me feedback! It will motivate me to upload more chapters. Also, only one character can be Ace's partner so if you want your OC to occupy this position, include it as your occupation. Some example occupations include Cipher Worker, Trainer, Vendor, or Supporting character (where Ace will work with for a chapter or two.)**_

Ace had been surprised when he learned he could talk to Pokemon. Not something you see every day. He would eventually get used to it. It still kind of freaked him out. Ace could think all day, but he was still inside the jail/evil lab. He wasn't sure what to call it yet. After re-opening the door, Electrabuzz and him trotted down the hall. The place was a maze. Elevators everywhere. Long passageways and doors. Most people ignored him, a few gave him confused glances, and one gave chase to them. Age had taken a toll on his body though.

After what seemed like a few hours, the pair reached a large gate. There was a red button next to it. Ace pushed it, but nothing happened. _The gate's deactivated. Want me to shock it?_ Ace shrugged. "Nah, not enough destruction. Try Ice Punch." Electrabuzz's fist started to glow with a light blue light, and then Electrabuzz thrusted it at the gate. The gate froze and a hole appeared in the middle. Ace jumped through it, and motioned Electrabuzz to follow. He jumped out also, and Ace said one final line. "Now you can shock it." All of those jailbreak movies had helped a lot. He was now standing in a huge desert with nothing but the base behind him and an endless sea of sand.

Ace was happy with his escape, but where was he supposed to go now? He never learned anything about navigation, and he had never really been out of his hometown. As if Arceus was looking upon him, he heard a low rumbling noise. Suddenly, he saw smoke in the distance. _Looks like something broke down. Let's go check it out. _Ace, with no better plan, walked over, exhausted, and slowly approached the smoke. It looked like some kind of vehicle, although it was broken down. "Dag nabbit, out of power!" Ace heard an old voice, much like an elderly man. "Hello?" he questioned. The heat of the desert had already gotten to him. "Huh? What's that?" the voice responded. Electrabuzz and Ace ran around the vehicle to see a man, possibly in his 80's, messing around with the gearbox with a wrench. He had a pair of denim overalls and a long gray beard. "Is that an Electrabuzz? Thank goodness. Can you power up my motorcycle? It's burned out..." Ace, eager to get out of the scorching desert, replied for Electrabuzz. "Sure, stand back." Ace and the man took several steps back while the yellow Pokemon's body pulsed with Electric energy. It released all of the energy, sort of like in a forcefield shape. The low rumble was restored to the motorcycle, and the old man sighed with relief.

The old man had allowed the pair to ride with them, for obvious reasons. They were lightly cruising over the "I'm sorry, I failed to introduce myself. I'm Secc. I used to work for ONBS, a popular news station. Had to retire though, my age prevented me from functioning. I could probably say the same about this little girl." Secc said, patting the rusty coat of the motorcycle-like vehicle. Ace explained his story, all the way from being stuck in the jail cell to bursting through the gate. Secc listened quietly and intently. "There's something special about you. I know someone that might give you more information. First, I need to stop at Pyrite to get this thing fixed. Don't want another surprise." And that was the last word spoken before they pulled up to the entrance of an old-looking town with graffiti everywhere, wedged between two stone ridges.


	3. The Shadow Ball

In Ace's opinion, Pyrite Town looked like a sorry place. 'It wouldn't hurt to get a paintjob,' Ace thought to himself. He could tell Electrabuzz wasn't too impressed either. The place looked like a metal ghost town. They followed Secc down the dusty path. The most notable part of the town was the large metal dome. Secc must've noticed Ace's interest in the large structure, because he pointed out that it was the Pyrite Colosseum.

"If you win the colosseum challenge, which is four battles in a row, you get awarded a Pokemon. Some man was a Pokemon collector until he died, but he had no will and no known family members. Therefore, the Colosseum inherited the Pokemon. The point of having an actual prize had drawn a lot more attention to the colosseum." Secc explained. Ace thought about this for a bit, following Secc through the winding street.

Secc stopped his walking right in front of a square building with a huge windmill hanging off of it. The windmill must have been three times as tall as the building itself. A newly-painted sign painted with a silver background said "Gear Shop". Secc entered, Ace and Electrabuzz followed. The gear shop was also the operating room for the windmill, which powered almost the entire town. The group walked up to a wooden desk, and rang a small bell located on the cleared desk. A man in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, about 50, walked out. The two chatted, obviously they had met before. Ace figured waiting and listening to Secc and the worker chatting about engineering things would be boring, so he decided to explore the town. He walked out and started walking down the dusty stone path, Electrabuzz following. _Always good to examine your surroundings, we're probably going to come back here eventually_.

It wasn't long before Ace heard someone yell "Hey kid!" He jerked his head to the voice. A man in a vivid white lab coat with a green undershirt and long tan jeans walked up to him. He seemed older, in his sixties or somewhere around there. "I noticed that you have a Snag Machine. Those things are rare, only four are in existance. I've been looking for someone like you. Can you follow me?" Ace followed him, a bit confused. The man pulled out a TV remote and pushed the Asterisk (*) button. There was a grunting noise, probably from a machine. An elevator, almost perfectly circle, Slowly rose out of the ground. The group went in and the elevator started descending.

Inside the elevator, the man, who Ace figured to be a scientist, asked "Do you know a man named Professor Krane?" Ace shook his head. "Never heard of him." "Well, that's who I am. I made one of the four Snag Machines. Along with that, I've also invented a new kind of Pokeball. It's only compatible with the Snag Machine. Are you familiar with the term 'Shadow Pokemon'?" the Prof. asked. "I've heard the name, but I don't know what it means." Ace replied. "Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon that have had the doors to their hearts closed. They are ruthless fighting machines with no emotion. This state can be cured though. What you have to do is use that machine on your arm to catch other trainers' Pokemon that have been corrupted. Then, by battling and spending time with the shadow Pokemon, their hearts will start to become pure. To finally expel all of the darkness, one must visit the Relic Stone at Agate Village. It is said to contain the power of Celebi." Krane finished, just as the elevator reached the lab. The glass doors opened, revealing a large and open lab.

"These, as I call them, are Shadow balls. They have a higher catch rate if a Pokemon is a Shadow Pokemon and it has an even higher catch rate if the Pokemon is in reverse mode." he explained. "Reverse mode?" Ace questioned. "Ah yes, I forgot to mention. Reverse mode is when a Pokemon's emotions change greatly and it loses control of itself for a bit. When you catch a Pokemon with this ball, it will sometimes enter reverse mode. Just communicate with them and they'll usually go back to normal."

"Well, seems like I have a lot to learn."


	4. The Corrupted Pokemon

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Thanks for the first review, VSAngel! I tried to use tab but it automatically set it back to normal, guess there is a space block. I'm glad to have good feedback, it helps me write when I know people enjoy what I'm writing. I have also not had too much action yet because I'm kind of building on the plot and whatnot. I'll get to the action this chapter or next, if everything works out.**_

Ace had still been trying to put together the pieces of information he had heard from the professor. Seemed a bit complicated. Seriously, why would someone seal a Pokemon's heart? Evil people did evil things, but this was beyond evil. It was malicious.

While Professor Krane babbled on about Shadow Pokemon, Ace had gotten bored. He seemed to get bored a lot. He examined one of the five Pokeballs he had received from him. It had a transparent black-purple color along the top half, while it was plain white (as usual) on the base. What Ace noticed that was unusual though was that it was the darkest near the top and then grew brighter as the top neared the base. When the professor had paused, Ace asked about this. "Ah. I didn't think you would notice that. The difference in color displays the path to purifying a Pokemon. The cool thing about these balls is that they track a Pokemon's heart and they show how close a Pokemon is. When the meter reaches the bottom, the Pokemon is ready to be purified. To do this, you have to visit the Relic Stone in Agate Village. The town's northwest from here, right up..." Krane explained. He walked over to a map of Orre and pointed at spot of green. It looked so different from the large desert beside it. "...there." he finished. "You should check it out when you have the chance." Krane added.

Ace waited in the elevator as it slowly rose. He had put Electrabuzz in its Pokeball because it was too crowded beforehand. Finally, the elevator creaked to a stop, and Ace casually walked out. Across the street, he saw an older man in a lab coat push down one of the citizens in a leather jacket. He didn't pay much attention to their looks because he rushed head-on into the evildoer, at least that's what Ace thought he was. Ace tackled the guy and they both fell into the dust. "Oh, you're going to get it!" he yelled angrily until he took a look at Ace. He burst into laughter. "You...tackled a man, haha, like me...heh! You're just a kid! Ahah!" He chuckled. "I am NOT just a kid! I'll prove it to you! Electrabuzz, smash him to smithereens!"

He tossed his Pokeball with infuriation and Electrabuzz came out with a flash of blinding light. The mysterious man sent out a Goldeen. An entry appeared on his glasses, but it only showed "**Goldeen-#118. Likely abilities: Swift Swim/Water Veil. Water Type.**" This was his first battle, Ace had to make it count.

"Fire Punch!" Ace yelled, and Electrabuzz just stood there. "What are you waiting for? Attack it!" _Fire isn't very good against water. Water puts fires out, remember? _Ace sighed. While the pair was stalling, Goldeen fired a Bubble attack. Electrabuzz crossed his arms and blocked the majority of the attack. "Discharge!" Ace yelled, and Electrabuzz charged electric energy and then let it out in a spherical burst. Goldeen got hit straight-on and couldn't take the super-effective hit. Goldeen made one final screech of pain and then returned to its Pokeball. "You might have taken my first one out, but this one has a trick behind its sleeve. Go, Phanpy!" the evildoer yelled, sending out a baby blue elephant Pokemon with occasional orange spread around its body." Instead of giving information about the Pokemon, a warning message popped up on his glasses. "WARNING-SHADOW POKEMON. PROCEED WITH CAUTION." "Electrabuzz, it seems we have found our first shadow Pokemon." Ace said, with a smile.

By that time, quite a crowd had gathered around the quarreling pair. The battle had attracted almost everyone in the whole town, including Professor Krane and Secc. _That thing doesn't look afraid to kill someone. Be careful. _Ace nodded, and ordered Electrabuzz to use Fire Punch. Electrabuzz obeyed this time, knowing Ace's strategy. Electrabuzz's fist pulsed with an orange light and it smacked Phanpy right across the face. Phanpy flew backwards, infuriated. "Phanpy, use Body Slam!" his opponent yelled, and Phanpy came charging at Electrabuzz at a headlong pace. Electrabuzz jumped to the side, making Phanpy barrel straight into one of the sandy stone walls. Sand came raining down and Phanpy charged out of the way just at the right time to avoid an avalanche. Phanpy was FURIOUS. It growled. Another message popped up on Ace's glasses, this time it read: "THE OPPOSING POKEMON HAS NOW ENTERED HYPER MODE. A POKEMON CAN BE EVEN MORE DANGEROUS IN THIS FORM BUT IS ALSO VERY RECKLESS." Ace thought this was a good opportunity to test out Prof Krane's new gadget. He clutched a shadow ball in one hand behind his back. Prof Krane noticed this and smiled, anxious to see the outcome. Ace chucked the Pokeball at the Phanpy. "Hey, you can't do that! That's my Pokemon! Not a little brat like your's!" the evildoer yelled. One wriggle. Confused and excited chatter echoed throughout the crowd. Two wriggles. Everything had gone silent by now. Everyone stared at the Pokeball intently, except for Ace's opponent. He was kicking dust and throwing a fit. Three wriggles, Phanpy was caught! The suspicious man was so frustrated that he tried to pry Phanpy's new Pokeball open, but it was useless. Phanpy was with Ace now, in his rightful place. "I'm Jacobux, Cipher scientist. You better not forget the name, because we WILL meet again." Jacobux replied, then stomped off. His first battle was easy, but would the other ones be the same?


	5. The Suspicious Pile

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Thanks for all of the OC's! I'll try to put them all in this chapter or the next one if I don't have room. If you like the story, shoot a review! They motivate me to make more**_**_ chapters._**

After finally managing to jostle through the crowd, he ran back up to Secc. "Is it fixed yet?" Ace asked. "Yeah, all it needed was a new engine. Old one was busted." Secc replied. "Ok, let's go then." Ace said, and hopped on the back of the motorcycle. Secc sighed. "Kids these days, always raring to go..." Secc struggled up to the front seat. When he finally climbed up there, he revved the engine and they drove out of Pyrite Town.

"My friend's in Agate. Do you mind if we go there?" Secc asked. "Sure, that's where Prof. Krane told me to go." Ace replied. The pair drove through the scorching desert, both hoping they would reach their destination soon. "Wait, what's that?" Ace pointed. It was a colorful lump on the ground. Secc slowed the motorcycle to a complete stop. "I'll check it out." Ace said, vary that it might be a trap or something dangerous. Ace jumped off, and cautiously walked over to the suspicious pile. "Wait a second..." Ace said, kneeling down now. "This is a person!"

Ace could barely hold the girl over his back, and Secc was too old to carry anything, so the pair was in a bad situation. "Man this girl is heavy! She must be like 200 pounds!" Secc grumbled. "Ok, ok. I'm coming." Ace said, and managed to haul her over to the cycle. He had to put Electrabuzz into his Pokeball in order to fit the unconscious, or dead, girl on the motorcycle. Even then he had to hold the girl so that she wouldn't fall off. Secc started up the motorcycle again and drove off, a lush forest on the horizon.

After about an hour or two, the pair pulled up to Agate Village. It was a tough trail up that was steep, rocky, and very narrow. They had all made it it in one piece though. They first thing Ace did was rush the girl up the hill to the Pokemon Center. It was cross-country all over again. Finally, the sliding doors opened and he rushed the stationary girl up to Nurse Joy. "I found someone collapsed in the desert. I think she might be dead." Ace said. The nurse brought her into the back room. In the meanwhile, Ace wanted to let Phanpy get some fresh air. He let Phanpy out with a flash of white light.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. To express his anger, Phanpy had rammed into the cliff-face, causing a mini avalanche. Ace was surprised by this, and quickly put him back in the Pokeball. "Hope I can purify this thing soon." Ace muttered to himself.

Ace had walked back into the center. Because he didn't want to sit there and wait, he had sent Electrabuzz out. _Thanks for the fresh air. Has Phanpy caused you any problems yet? _Ace replied. "Yeah, he destroyed a cliff-face earlier." he sighed. "I'll try to talk to it later." Ace picked up a "_Regional Weekly_" Magazine and flipped to the Table of Contents, which was after the cover and a few pages of ads for bike stores, restaurants, and the Lilycove Shopping Mall. Ace had always wondered what it was like in Hoenn. Page 17, a story about the Pokeathlon, (whatever that was) caught his eye. He read it. "The Pokeathlon is an amazing experience for Pokemon! Where else can you toughen your Pokemon and compete against other trainers like you? Not a good battler? It doesn't matter! the Pokeathlon is based off of different events testing your Pokemon's skill and bond! If you win, you get points that are redeemable for prizes! Come one, come all, to the National Park in the Hoenn region!" the article said. Ace would read on, but Secc and a friend about his age entered.


	6. The Legendary

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, I just got the time to squeeze a chapter. Schoolwork and all of that. *Completely tacked, bowled over.**_

Ace closed the magazine and carelessly tossed it on the table in front of him. "Well this was who I was talking about. His name is Michael. He thwarted Cipher the last time they attempted Shadow Pokemon." Secc explained, and Michael walked up. His hair was a gray color, stereotypical for men that age. He had a shirt that had "CIPHER was no match for me" written in white font, contrary to the black background. He wore ripped jeans. "This is the third time, same strategy every time. Always some trick up their sleeve." Michael said, shaking his head.

They had a brief conversation, primarily Secc catching up with his old friend. Ace sat impatiently, as always. Finally, Nurse Joy walked out and all eyes were on her. "She seems to be waking up." the nurse said, and the group walked in. The automatic doors slid open, and they walked down a white hallway until they reached a room with a square glass window and the number **05** printed below it. Finally, they walked in. The girl seemed to be tossing and turning in her hospital bed. The group waited for a few minutes, and the girl started to calm down. Finally, she stopped. Ace poked her. The girl didn't react at all. "Man, she's really out..." he said.

After about ten minutes, Ace got bored and walked out. He reached the healing room of the Pokemon Center and was about to walk out when suddenly a powerful force rushed into him. He flew back a few inches and then slid on the tile. Whoever had rammed into Ace ran up to the front desk and panted, "Please, Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokemon?" The Nurse quickly took the girl's three Pokemon. The machine flashed and then Nurse Joy gave back the Pokemon. "Thanks for coming, ple-" the nurse said, but got interrupted when the girl's brown pigtails flew up and her rainbow sweater flew out the door. Ace, curious on what was going on, chased after her.

Ace stumbled over the roots, trying to pace the girl, although she ran quite quickly. Finally, the girl took a sharp cut into a cave. Ace finally reached the entrance, and hunched over while resting his hands on his knees. He took a few breaths and then looked ahead. The cave had about the width and height of three trucks parked next to each other. There was an underground spring that ran across the ground, and a small and mossy wooden bridge had been placed over it. He walked to the other exit and found a squad of people in white uniforms. These were the people that were at the base he had escaped from! He quickly rushed ahed, hoping to drive them away.

One of the more robust men, possibly their leader, yelled an inaudible command and one of the squad members rushed to greet him. "Kid, you should know better than messing with CIPHER." he said. If he didn't have his mask on, Ace would have been able to see the smile on his face. First, the CIPHER grunt sent out a Weedle. Ace, hoping to give Phanpy the chance to do what it wanted-to kill, sent him out. It immediately noticed the small caterpillar and bullrushed* it. The Weedle lay on the floor, not able to move. The grunt mumbled something angrily, and then sent out a Feebas. Phanpy was about to rush it when he just decided to sit there. The Feebas was flopping on the stone, kicking up dust. "Use Splash!" he yelled, and the Feebas started flailing about angrily. Phanpy just sat there. Eventually, the Feebas was so tired that it fainted. The CIPHER worker was furious now. "Go Chatot!" he said, and with a flash of white light the multicolored parrot came out. The Phanpy, without even a command, ran after the Chatot. The bird Pokemon had just enough time to fly out of the way. Phanpy slowed down, turned around, and rushed back at it. Instead of running to it, though, it ran into a tree. The tree fell, squashing the bird Pokemon. Phanpy ran back to Ace, anxious for more battling.

The next one who was sent to defend him first sent out a Klink. It buzzed and then its geared started to rotate. Phanpy tried to tackle it, but Klink's amazing agility allowed him to hover out of the way. Phanpy heavily thunked on the ground and twisted around. It fired a stream of mud at the Klink. The gear Pokemon was launched back, and Phanpy fired another blast at him. Klink couldn't take the second one and fainted. After this, the second grunt sent out a Starly. It cried and got ready for battle. Phanpy barreled into it, but Starly took it and zig-zagged quickly into Phanpy. Phanpy rolled back, angry. A message appeared on Ace's glasses. "YOUR POKEMON HAS NOW ENTERED HYPER MODE. A POKEMON CAN BE EVEN MORE DANGEROUS IN THIS FORM BUT IS ALSO VERY RECKLESS." Ace called Phanpy, but it refused to listen. All it did was carelessly barrel into Starly. "Phanpy!" he yelled sternly. Phanpy finally came to its senses, but only after Starly was on the ground. His second opponent had failed to stop him.

Finally, Ace was close to the commotion. Two CIPHER workers, the one robust man, possibly the commander, and a scientist in a white lab coat stained with dirt and square glasses. The broader one kicked a large stone, that mainly consisted of many circular stones of smaller size. Right before the impact, a green light shone and his foot was repelled back. "Sir-" the scientist tried to get the commander's attention, but he was too ignorant. He tried to kick the stone again, even harder. It was the same result. "Sir!" the scientist said louder, and the commander turned to him. "What?!" he shouted. "You can't destroy the Relic Stone unless you have Celebi out!" he said. The commander sighed and sent out a Pokemon. Celebi, the legendary time traveler, appeared. A message appeared on Ace's glasses. "WARNING-SHADOW POKEMON. PROCEED WITH CAUTION."


	7. The Relic Stone

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Caik.**_

Ace couldn't believe it. Celebi-the Pokemon of Purity- was corrupted? Cipher must've upgraded their technology a lot. Ace sent everybody out (although his team was quite small) and brace himself for battle. Phanpy viciously attacked the Celebi, buying them some time and, if the Pokemon was successful, saving the relic stone. Ace and Electrabuzz went for the commander. He sent out an Aron. "Electrabuzz, hit 'em with Fire Punch!" Ace yelled, and Electrabuzz's fist radiated a reddish-orange aura. It smacked the Aron back and made it tumble. Suddenly, a bright flame lit on its back and it caught on fire! It flailed around and rolled on the ground and tried to put the fire out. Finally, the commander returned his Aron and sent out his next Pokemon, a Gothorita. It came out and quickly blasted Electrabuzz with its Confusion attack. Ace heard moaning and angry sounds of confusion coming from his Pokemon. "Electrabuzz! Snap out of it!" Electrabuzz tried to hit the Gothorita with Thunderpunch, but it missed and he ended up smacking himself instead. Luckily, the electricity didn't do much due to his electric resistance. The Gothorita slapped the electric Pokemon multiple times, showing no sign of stopping. Sweat dribbled down Ace's face, watching his Pokemon get beat up in shock.

Finally, Ace snapped out of it, and commanded Electrabuzz to hit it with Discharge. Luckily, the move hit Gothorita and since it didn't take very much accuracy to hit. Gothorita's low defense couldn't take the hit and it fainted. The commander grunted and sent out his final Pokemon, a Carvanha. A familiar warning appeared, and Ace chuckled. It was a shadow Pokemon.

Ace commanded Electrabuzz to use Ice Punch on it. Electrabuzz smacked the Carvanha several times until it angered, and the Carvanha entered Hyper Mode. "According to plan." Ace said, and then threw a Shadow ball. Once, twice, three times. Ace now had another member of his team. The commander was frustrated. How had a random kid just taken his strongest Pokemon? Ace used Electrabuzz to attack Celebi, who was locked in an intense brawl with Phanpy. Thunderpunch was the move that Electrabuzz fired at the Pokemon several times. Celebi got angry, but still kept it cool. It shot a Leaf Tornado at Phanpy, and it looked completely exhausted. Ace returned it to prevent further harm. _I don't think legendaries can enter Hyper Mode, or at least Celebi. It seems cool and collected and not subject to any of our tricks. Our only hope is to throw a Pokeball. _Ace sighed and threw a Shadow Ball at the Celebi. Once, it wriggled. Two times. Sadly, it did not make it to three. The Celebi still seemed cool, and Ace's only hope was to knock it out. He was about to order Electrabuzz to use Fire Punch when he saw a figure in a rainbow sweater leaping across the sky. 'Hey, it's that girl from the desert!' was Ace's only thought. The girl roughly landed and tossed Ace a purple Pokeball with two symmetric lumps of lighter color. Ace was about to catch it when a certain scientist dove and intercepted the pass.

Without thinking, Ace stripped off his Snag Machine and tossed it to Electrabuzz. He tackled the scientist and make him fumble the Pokeball, and Electrabuzz grabbed it and lobbed it at the Celebi. Ace watched with excitement until a sharp pain entered his head and he toppled over. The last he saw was Electrabuzz lifting him up and the girl holding off the two CIPHER workers with her two Pokemon, which were too blurry to see.

Ace woke up in one of the Pokemon Center's hospital beds. He was about to hop up and find out what would happen but a soft hand urged him down. As his vision focused, he saw Nurse Joy smiling at him. "Glad you're fine, don't get up yet. Your head is still badly injured. He looked into a mirror inside the room and looked at himself. His T-shirt was stained with dirt. His hair was all ruffled. A huge purple bruise lay on his head. His attention was diverted when Secc, Michael, and the girl he had rescued walked in. "I never got to introduce myself." the girl said. "I'm Rae. I was going to Pyrite to apply for a job at ONBS, but some Cipher grunts mugged me along the way. They took everything I had but my Pokemon." she said, as she sent out her two Pokemon. Sneasel and Shinx popped out with a white light. "Ace, you should visit the Relic Stone again. I have something to show you." Michael said. Ace slowly got up and wearily followed him out.


	8. Purification

_**Happy Halloween! Sorry it has been a while, I have been overloaded with stuff. But without further ado, let's**_ start!

Ace tiredly followed the girl across the mossy city. Ace had never noticed how beautiful Agate was, he had always been so excited about CIPHER and purification and everything. Trees towered up from the fertile soil, stone building housed elderly citizens, many of which were probably Pokemon trainers back in the age. One of Agate's interesting features was its sea of clouds, because Agate was unnaturally high. Surprisingly though, there was a lot of fresh air and life even so high in the air.

After they went through the cave that housed a small stream, Ace went into the open chamber with the Relic Stone. Rae showed him that the Relic Stone possessed an unknown power. This power could expel darkness from the corrupted hearts of almost any Pokemon, and so far the only exception to this was XD001. Rae tossed out the ball he had seen before, and Celebi appeared. So they had snagged it. Celebi softened and started circling around the Relic Stone, gaining speed. Then, it slowed and started to hover above the tall stone, and its eyes glowed an angelic white. Then, a splash of darkness exploded out of Celebi, but it did not seem fully purified. There was still darkness inside of Celebi. Was it the next unpurifiable Pokemon?

Ace was shocked, but he had kind of expected this. There was nothing he could do for Celebi, but Ace realized that Phanpy could be purified. Ace sent him out, and then Phanpy froze. He started to hover, and his eyes turned the same tone as Celebi's, but a bit duller. Then, there was a dark splotch of, well, darkness, and Phanpy turned into a normal Pokemon. Along with having control with his actions, Phanpy also learned how to use Body Slam and Mud Bomb.

Now that Phanpy was purified, he could actually show emotion. He yelled happily, ran up to Ace, and tackled him. Ace laughed and stroked the Pokemon down its back. It raised its trunk and smiled. A few feet back, Rae stared at him. 'There's something special about that boy.' She thought. 'I have never seen anyone so affectionate about their Pokemon...' After all the action, Ace was exhausted, so he sat down and let everybody out. Electabuzz popped out with a flash of light, and so did Carvanha. Carvanha, luckily, wasn't as violent as Phanpy. It still held an angry look on its face, but it did not run off or ram into anything; much like a dog protecting its owner. Ace told Electabuzz all that had happened, and he had a solemn look on his face. _Celebi couldn't be purified? Hmmmm. This is bad. Shadow Lugia was supposed to be unpurifiable but he was purified anyway, so there must be some way to purify Celebi. I'd imagine Cipher made this one a lot tougher though, probably with advanced technology._

After a few minutes, Sett trotted over with a large backpack. "I came to see if everything is fine, which it seems like. In any case, I brought sandwiches." "Yes!" Ace yelled, licking his lips. The three sat down, and Secc unloaded his backpack. Secc even had Poke Snacks, which Ace's Pokemon ate happily, except Carvanha, which grumpily refused. The three chatted, even Electabuzz with Ace. Little did Ace know this would be his last time to slow things down for quite a while.


	9. Mt Battle Speed Challenge

_**I'm back! :P Yet again, it has been a while, but I have decided to upload another chapter. And, I may start a new story. From this point on I will no longer be accepting OC's for I already have quite a few that I have yet to incorporate in. But now, without further ado, the 5squared-2x8th chapter! yey! much XD! very fun. By the way, this is going to be an OC Mania chapter. I will fit not one but TWO OC'S! H4X!**_

After the group finished their sandwiches and their conversation died out, the group conversed about where they should go next. "Obviously, we should go to the CIPHER lab and thwart them as soon as we can, but I don't think any of us are prepared for that. We need to train, but where?" Secc asked. Rae answered his question with the best possible answer at the time- "Mt. Battle." "That's perfect!" Secc replied. "C'mon, let's go!" he said, and then ran (more like jogged due to his old age) and then Ace and Rae followed, each chuckling.

All three of them boarded the motorcycle, which had been fitted with a sidecart. They zoomed through the desert, avoiding the occasional cactus. After about a 20-minute ride, they pulled up to Mt. Battle. "This place has changed a lot since I last went here." Secc said. Back when Michael ruining CIPHER's plans, he went to Mt. Battle. Back then, everything was propellor-powered and flying in the air. It was quite a marvel for its time." Secc said.

"Then, some men came from the Realgam Tower which, back then, was run by CIPHER grunts in disguise. They complained that Realgam Tower had just had a power outage. Turns out, the propellors were using too much energy. They weren't very stable either; someone could fall off the edge, and a really intense Pokemon battle could have a Pokemon flying off the edge. And NOT in a good way. So then, Mt. Battle had the choice of making everything hover instead of being flown, which would be quite stupid regarding the previous circumstances, or bolt everything into the mountain. Within a year, everything was set up and Mt. Battle used 85% less energy. Quite an improvement, eh?"Secc finished. Ace and Rae just nodded. Then, they walked in through the front sliding doors and into trainer heaven.

When they were walking, they heard a voice behind them that yelled, "Excuse me!" that was accompanied by quick footsteps. Ace quickly stuttered to the side, and a 14-year old boy in a MentalFloss™ T-shirt sped up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Luke, and I would like to sign up for the Mt. Battle Speed Challenge." he said, and the woman at the front desk nodded. "Which you like to hear the rules again?" she asked. "Sure, it can never hurt to be sure." Luke replied. "The Mt. Battle Speed Challenge is when you speed through 30 battles as fast as you can, completing stages 1-3. The fastest time will be placed on a plaque in this lobby, although no one has completed it in less than 30 minutes yet. Are you up for it?" she replied. "Heck yeah."

Ace overheard the whole conversation and seemed interested in the whole concept. "I'll sign up for the same thing as him, I heard all of the rules and everything." Ace said quickly, raring to go. "Ok." the woman replied. "Let him gain a few stages first though." Ace was literally bouncing up and down in excitement. Finally, when Rae thought he was literally going to burst, the woman said, "You may start." Ace then sprinted and finished the first battle in less than thirty seconds with his Carvanha. "It's on." Ace said to himself.

Finally, after finishing the first nine battles, he reached the area leader. "I am Alex. I hope you have enjoyed your battles in the first area so far. Although, by the energy of your Pokemon, it seems that you've breezed through all of them. So," Alex pulled out a Pokeball. "I hope I'm more of a challenge." A smile grew on her face. "Go, Charmander!" A white light flashed and a fiery salamander popped out. "Charmander, Char!" it exclaimed happily. "Some guy came by earlier and beat us." Alex said. "But we won't let that frazzle us."

Ace led off with Carvanha. After the first few battles, it had learned how to use Water Gun, which had helped quite a lot. Ace took advantage of this and finished off Charmander in two hits. After that, she sent in her Espeon. The only problem was that Carvanha was immune to Psychic moves, so Espeon had to revert to Swift and Body Slam. The moves didn't help much, and Body Slam ended up in Espeon taking damage from Carvanha's skin, so Espeon went down after a small brawl. Finally, the area leader sent out Ninetales. Carvanha stayed in place and tried to hit Ninetales with Water Gun, but it was too quick for him. Ace took Carvanha back into a Pokeball and quickly sent out Electabuzz, and yelled "Thunderpunch!" Ace's Electabuzz smacked it and it went rolling. Ninetales kept its cool, but not for long after it got hit by a Discharge. Everything after that was history.

"Good game, I hope to battle you again once I'm stronger." the area leader said, and Ace repeated. Ace scurried into the gate, healed his Pokemon, and went on to tackle Area 2. It was a bit harder, but Ace still blew through it. And then, Luke was only one stage ahead of him.


End file.
